


Drip

by SuriQuill



Series: The Drip Timeline [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuriQuill/pseuds/SuriQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s raining in Iselia, and Lloyd is waiting for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip

Rain falls from the sky, falling on anything in its way, soaking it. The wind works with the rain by chilling all that gets wet, making living things sick if they don’t dry off and get warm soon.

 

No movement can be seen in the small village of Iselia except from the windows of the houses, the light from inside fighting off the gloom of the stormy day from around the windows.

 

“…Drip, drip, drip…” a young brown haired boy of about 9 mutters from his place at the window in one of said houses, watching the pelting rain fall off the roof, his little hands under his chin as he all but leans out of the open window.

 

A clash of lightning booms loudly in the small house, causing the youngest occupant, a silver haired boy of about 4 who was playing on the floor to whimper, and the oldest, an equally silver haired girl of 15 years to jump.

 

“Lloyd shut that window and come away from there! What would your Father say if I let you catch a cold?” the teen says, going over and picking up the 4 year old, holding him as she goes back to cooking. “Its okay Genis, Sis has you,” she mutters to the boy, trying to calm him.

 

“Yes Raine,” the 9 year old says with a sigh before shutting the window and heading over to the kitchen part of the house, sitting on the floor near the warm stove.

 

“Thank you,” Raine says placing the now calm little Genis on the floor near Lloyd so she can use both hands. “Mr. Irving has been very giving to me and Genis. He bought us this house you know.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve told me already…When’s Dad coming again??” Lloyd asks giving his sitter a bored look.

 

Raine sighs at the question. “You asked me 5 minutes ago!” she says before sighing again at the boy’s boredom. “He’s normally never later then 9:30, but with this storm going on, I don’t know. He might not be back until tomorrow,” she says, bringing three plates of food over to the table, and cutting up the food on one before going over and picking up Genis, and putting him in his chair.

 

Lloyd gets up and follows after them at Raine’s prompting, sitting down in the spare chair before giving his objections to the teen’s earlier answer to his question. “He won’t wait until tomorrow to get back, he’ll be here tonight. He Promised.”

 

\---

 

“Lloyd, eat your food,” Raine says pointing at Lloyd’s untouched plate.

 

“No, it’s gross,” the preteen says, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl.

 

“You haven’t even tried it; you can’t say it’s gross.”

 

“Yes I can! It has those evil red things on it!” he says with a pout, pushing the plate away from himself.

 

“Tomatoes are good for you, now eat!” she says pushing the plate back over to him.

 

“NO! EVIL!” the boy yells quickly getting out of his chair, and getting as far from the red fruit as possible.

 

Raine sighs again, giving up and bringing all the plates over to the kitchen. “Fine, don’t eat, but its bedtime.” she says as she leaves the plates in the kitchen and goes over to the boy, propelling him towards the two beds and getting him tucked in with her already sleeping brother.

 

“Dad will come! I don’t need to go to bed, because he’ll be here soon!” the boy says trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by the half-elf.

 

“Try to sleep, please, when Mr. Irving gets back he’ll wake you if he wants you up, but until then, please sleep!” she says turning off the little light near the beds.

 

A rapping on the door draws her attention away from the boy, and standing up she walks over to the door, opening it.

 

“DAD!” Lloyd yells seeing the figure in the door way. Jumping out off bed, he runs to the man, who steps in the house and gets down on one knee so as to grab the boy.

 

“I told her you’d come tonight! I told her! You promised so I knew you would!” he babbles as he throws his arms around his father, not caring about the water soaking the man.

 

“Lloyd, you should be asleep,” the man scolds the boy as he hugs him.

 

“Ah, sorry about that Mr. Irving, he didn’t eat either…” Raine says with an apologetic look.

 

The man stands, still holding Lloyd, and turns to the teen, giving her a questioning look before looking at his son.

 

“Didn’t eat?” he asks the boy with a raised eye brow.

 

“She tried to make me eat spaghetti!” the boy says sticking his tongue out in disgust.

 

“Ah! I wouldn’t have eaten ether,” the man says with a nod, before grabbing the boy’s cloak from its place by the door and puts it on the boy one handed, slipping the small boots on his feet as well before turning his attention back to the girl.

 

“Thank you for watching him again Raine,” he says pulling up the hood of the boys cloak and heading for the door.

 

“You’re welcome Mr. Irving. It’s no problem at all!”

 

He stops just before walking out the door. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?”

 

“AH! Sorry Mr. Ir…I mean! Kratos!” Raine says as the man pulls his own hood up over his red-brown hair before walking out the door, heading for his home just outside the village, Lloyd falling asleep in his arms even before he left the house.

 

END


End file.
